Master links or master coupling links are typically a single connection point to which a crane or hoist hook can be attached. Conveniently, master coupling links allow for slings, chains or other forms of tension elements extending to various locations on a load to be coupled together in a way that permits a wide range of adjustment for each such element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,467 discloses one such master link.
Master links are subject to great loads and stresses. In addition, master links are used in environments where providing for speeding rigging and de-rigging is advantageous. Conventionally available master coupling links do not provide a sufficiently robust yet flexible solution.